


I Saw You There (And My Blood Ran Cold)

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Yennaia, telepathic bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: The evolution of Tissaia and Yennefer's relationship if they had stayed in contact after Yennefer's ascension.Done for two prompts: Yennefer and Tissaia staying in contact telepathically after her ascension, and Yennefer running to save Tissaia when Aretuza is unexpectedly attacked.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103





	I Saw You There (And My Blood Ran Cold)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxTORCHxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTORCHxx/gifts).



> For the flash fiction challenge!

Tissaia settles in her chair with a deep sigh. All of the girls are gone, ascended and off to their new kingdoms. It's always a strange feeling to have the halls so quiet in their absence, but Tissaia knows enough to trust that there will always be more girls to take their places, and she'll be wishing for the quiet soon enough.

There is one girl, in particular, that Tissaia's thoughts keep returning to. She hates the way that things have been left between her and Yennefer, knows the young woman will grow to regret her decision in the coming decades. Without thinking she extends her mind out into the wider world, pushing beyond the walls of Aretuza until she finds the thread of chaos that she knows is Yennefer's. She follows it until she's able to brush against the younger woman's mind, careful not to alert her of her presence. 

Yennefer seems safe, and satisfaction radiates from her at having gotten what she wanted, so Tissaia retreats with another sigh. There will be a time and place to try to bridge the chasm between them, but tonight is not that night. She knows that if she attempts it she will be met with sharp reproach and mistrust, and so she decides to bide her time. Pushing too hard too fast will only alienate Yennefer further, and that's the last thing she wants.

Reminding herself that she's been alive for centuries and can certainly be patient for a few short years, Tissaia straightens and busies herself with preparing for the next class of girls to arrive.

###

**_Tissaia?_ **

The word settles in her mind, and Tissaia blinks in surprise. She knows that voice all too well, but she wasn't expecting to hear it again for many more decades--if ever. Not after the way that Yennefer left Aretuza.

 ** _I'm here_** she replies. **_Are you okay?_**

That's the only explanation she can think of for Yennefer reaching out to her like this. Either she's terribly wounded or an apocalyptic event has occurred. 

_**I'm fine**. _Tissaia breathes a sigh of relief, but she almost isn't able to contain her snort when the voice continues. **_Why didn't you warn us how boring court is?_**

 _ **I did**._ Tissaia replies dryly. **_Many times._**

 _ **Oh**. _Yennefer sounds not at all repentant. She's quiet for a moment and Tissaia wonders if that's the end of it, but then she speaks again. **_How are things going?_**

And that's...unexpected. But she's not going to push the younger woman away when she's reached out, so she begins to give a recap of the latest class of girls. It's been twenty years since Yenenfer left, but things are remarkably similar in so many ways.

They speak for nearly an hour before duty pulls Tissaia away, but when she falls asleep that night, her dreams are plagued by violet eyes.

###

_**Seriously?**_ Yennefer wrinkles her nose at the story Tissaia is recounting. She's sprawled on her bed after yet another day of meaningless servitude to the king, and she doesn't know when talking to Tissaia became the highlight of her day, but it definitely is. 

**_Don't sound so surprised, darling_** Tissaia drawls, **_You weren't exactly a model student yourself._**

 ** _Hey!_** Yennefer retorts, vaguely offended to even be compared to the girls Tissaia was just describing. **_I have some class, thank you very much!_**

She's caught off guard when she hears a surprised laugh come across the mental bond, and the sound floors her. She doesn't think she's ever heard Tissaia laugh before, but she likes it. A lot, actually. She doesn't dwell on the why, but she resolves to see what she can do to make Tissaia laugh at every possible opportunity moving forward. 

After all, she muses with a smirk, she _had_ given Tissaia a bit of hell while she was at Aretuza. It's only fair that she makes it up to her now.

###

**_Yennefer?_ **

She sits up in bed, instantly awake. Tissaia's voice is tight and worried in her mind, and a pit forms in her stomach.

**_I'm here. What's going on?_ **

Tissaia doesn't answer the question for a second, and then-- **_You need to warn Triss and Sabrina and the others. There might be mobs coming for you all as well._**

Yennefer's brain kicks into overdrive as she processes the words. Not only that apparently people are attacking mages, but that Tissaia had said _as well_. Meaning she's already being attacked.

 ** _Tissaia, I'm going to portal to you_** she says, already out of bed and tugging on her clothes. **_I can help--_**

 _ **No** , _Tissaia interrupts her. **_Warn the others. I'll be--_**

Her voice cuts out, and the abrupt silence in her head sends Yennefer into a panic. She remembers at the last second that she can't portal directly into Aretuza and drops herself at the edge of the island instead. Smoke clouds the air and she can hear screams in the distance, and she takes off at a run towards the front gate.

###

Her heart leaps into her throat when she skids around a corner in a long hallway and sees Tissaia. The smaller woman is facing away from her and holding off a swarming crowd of armed villagers, but for every five she knocks unconscious or throws back another ten appear. She has a small group of terrified students huddled behind her, and the girls cower back from Yennefer as she runs up to stand at Tissaia's side.

**_You came._ **

"Of course I came," Yennefer mutters, already pulling up as much chaos as she can muster. She intends to end this once and for all, and a sidelong glance at Tissaia confirms that the other woman is on board with the plan. They both release a blast of chaos at the same moment, and the ensuing blast clouds the air with thick dust. As it clears, the bodies of the villagers become visible, and Yennefer smiles grimly as they remain unmoving.

She turns to Tissaia and finds the smaller woman staring at her with an unfathomable expression. 

"Stubborn girl," Tissaia murmurs, and maybe she can blame it on the adrenaline still coursing through her but Yennefer steps closer until she can lean down and capture the woman's lips in a tender kiss. Tissaia kisses back with no hesitation, and for a moment Yennefer loses herself in the slide of their lips and forgets they're standing in the middle of a battleground. 

One of the girls coughs, reminding her of the larger situation, and she pulls back with a small smirk. 

"You like that I'm stubborn." She winks, and Tissaia shakes her head and gives her a fond smile.

"Indeed." She turns her attention to the girls behind them and holds out her hand to Yennefer. "Now, let's go and finish this, hmm?"

And as Yennefer takes her hand and laces their fingers together, she thinks that nothing has ever felt quite so right before in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
